


Together in life, together in death

by BittenChildRemus



Category: Alexander (2004), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hephaestion - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Till Death Do Us Part, cross star lovers, together in life together in death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittenChildRemus/pseuds/BittenChildRemus
Summary: It's a piece I had written for a friend on a different platform. Percival Graves and Elijah Barnes grew up together and fell in love, they represented Alexander and Hephaestion - really romantic. But this is not a romantic piece, this one is rather sad. Elijah Barnes is a character I created.Percy and Elijah can't live without each other - so if one dies the other one will follow shortly.





	Together in life, together in death

One wish, Elijah Barnes had only one wish and that was to be able to take his lover’s pain away, his traumas, his visions, and his nightmares - He wanted his man to be able to smile again. It was breaking Elijah slowly to see how destructive Percy was, how often he got hurt in order to fight what he saw. Elijah wanted to cry, but often couldn’t, especially not before Percival. He needed to be strong for him, show him he could handle it or else Percival might pull away even more.  
  
His own traumas were already keeping him awake, seeing his boyfriend being destroyed by his made those nights even shorter.  
  
Elijah’ wish was being heard and it was granted to him without consequences, he had to do good by it and could not use it for his own terrors, only for others. It came to him in a dream, or was it a vision? Whatever it was, he knew the right person to cure of his demons and didn’t waste a minute. He rushed himself over to Percival’ place and opened the door with the key he had ever since Percy had that place. “Percy?” He listened, but there was no reaction. “Percival?” This time there was a very concerned layer over his voice. Again there was no response.  
  
His heart started to beat faster and not the kind that Percival could give him with his affection, but one that was filled with fear. He wasn’t in the living room. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Elijah walked over to that room when opening it - he wasn’t there. “Percy?!” Maybe he was just resting in his bed? So he walked over to the bedroom, standing before the door like he was expecting something horrible. He reached out for the doorknob, his fingers only an inch away before he decided to take a hold of it to make the switch and to open it.  
  
It was dark inside, he could barely see anything. But he saw a silhouette move a little from right to left. Elijah’ heart and mind started to fill with fear, he didn’t dare to put on the light - he was scared what was moving before him at the other side of the room. Elijah’ fingers went looking for the switch anyway - there was only one way to find out what was going on.  
  
_-click-_ __  
  
What he saw broke his heart in so many pieces, not little by little - but all at once. Elijah leaned his back against the doorpost, his hand covered his lips and his tears started to flow. “No, no…” He pushed himself from the wall, took out his wand and cut the robe where his man was hanging on by the neck. Elijah caught his body and sunk on the bed with him in his arms. “Please,” he whispered. He placed the back on the bed and tried CPR on him, his hands bound together, pressing on his chest, massaging the heart, he tried to breathe air back into his lungs. “P-please - please don’t leave me alone.” Elijah knew he was too late, but he didn’t want to believe it - he tried for ten minutes, nothing changed - nothing happened.  
  
Elijah let his body sunk over Percival’ chest and he cried his heart out, his breathing irregular, gasping for air and his chest started to hurt so badly. He had been with him for so long, a life without him was unimaginable, he couldn’t live without him. He got up just a little to kiss his lips - one last time. “My sweet - sweet Alexander,” he muttered his nickname - the one his mother had given to him. “You were never supposed to die before me.” His hands running through his dark and slightly gray hair.  
  
After a while, Elijah stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. There was no one to avenge this time, how could he avenge someone that was in his head, the one who had caused the damage was unreachable. He dragged his feet over the tiles and worked himself to the bathroom. He sat himself down in the tub and turned on the water, as cold as possible. He lied himself down and waited for the water to rise.  
  
It took a while, but when he could he dipped his head under the water and didn’t bother to get up.  
  
They were insuperable, they always have been. Love at first sight - even when they were just children, there was a love between them that could match no one. The first kiss that Elijah stole from Percival was before Percy had his Quidditch practice, right before he headed to the field he had taken the male’ hand so he could pull him back so he could press their lips together. Percival never played that great before. They fought together in the war, seen things no one should see. The idea to never be at his side again in life was unbearable so he would be at his side again in death.  
  
He gasped for air while his head was still under, his lungs slowly filling with water. He kept himself under, the moment he didn’t have to anymore was the moment it was too late. The water in his lungs was drowning him and after a while, his heart slowed down till it stopped entirely…  
  
**The ones who knew the two well would know that if one would lose their life - the other would soon follow. And now, they were together again. Hephaestion was poisoned, so was Alexander. Even if Percival hung himself - he blocked his own airways, Elijah drowned himself - preventing himself to breathe as well.**


End file.
